Family
by acebear
Summary: read and see


Family

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby went up to the bullpen to see Tony when she got there and saw he wasn't there she decided to sit at his desk and wait for him . It wasn't much longer after she sat down that he walked in she smiled at him then got up and walked over to him he looked at her and asked her what she can for she looked back at him and said for this she pulled him to her and kissed him deep to witch he kissed her back deeper . They stayed there making out for a few until he picked her up and took her to the elevator . Once they were in he set her down long enough to stop it , after it was stopped he picked her up again and started attacking her with kisses while he started taking off their clothes . Once they were completely naked he didn't waste anytime getting inside her she moaned into the kisses she was leaving on his neck . It wasn't much longer tile he was sending ripple after ripple of himself into her after they got their breathing back to normal he pulled out of her and set her back down . After getting dressed she pulled him to her and said that their love making was even better now that he was her boss . That made him laugh and say I don't know about that but we should go home.

It didn't take them long to get home and to their bedroom and in a heated make out on their bed in just their underwear. After pulling apart for air he took her underwear off then stood up and took off his own . Once that was done he got back on top of her and started kissing her deep again before entering her . She was kissing his neck and biting every so often she knew she was going to leave a mark or two and she knew he wouldn't mind since it was from her and he loved her more then words could say. It didn't take much longer after he sped up that her walls were closing around him soon after they were coming screaming each others names . After getting their breathing back to normal he pulled out of her and kissed her deep after laying down next to her and pulling her close . Soon they fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

He was the first one of them to wake up the next morning he smiled as he looked at her thinking about how lucky he was to call her his . He looked at the clock and sighed knowing he would have to wake her not really wanting to since this was one of the rear moments were he woke up before he and he could reflect on how beautiful she is. After a few moments more of looking at her he decided to wake her up by moving her hair away from her neck and leaning down and leaving sweet kisses on her neck. She smiled and opened her eyes shortly after he started she then rolled over to face him and said good morning babe to witch he told her good morning back . He pulled her close looking into her eyes for a moment or two before kissing her deep soon they were making out with her on her on top this time . After stopping for air she looked at the clock and sighed saying they need to get ready for work . He looked at her as she got off him and now was standing in front of him . He sat up and took her hand and said why can't we just stay here in bed all day she smiled at him and said as much fun as that sounds and trust me I would much rather stay in bed with you but we have to go to work knowing she was right he got up then said OK but one thing before we get dressed he then picked her up and tossed her on the bed and got on top of her . She was about to ask what he was doing when he cut off her thoughts by kissing her deep and entering her fast and deep. With every thrust she matched it with hip rolls and moans even louder then the last . It wasn't much longer that they were coming together screaming each others names .

Once they got their breathing back they got up went and took a shower and got dressed . After getting dressed and getting them some fruit for breakfast since they didn't have time to stop due to the quickie. It didn't take them long to reach Ncis . After getting into the elevator they kissed til they reached the floor her lab was on .

After they went their separate ways for the moment soon after turning on her babies she walked into her office and sat down just thinking about things . When all of a sudden she felt like she was going to get sick so she grabbed her trash can since she wasn't sure if she was going to make it up to the bullpen bathroom and she was right because as soon as she picked up the can she started getting sick . She sighed after she finally finished some mins later. She smiled to herself feeling a little better after the 8th time . By the time she was feeling better Tony came down to take her to lunch . They found a cafe a few blocks away from Ncis once they left. They were outside having lunch and talking when she started to feel sick again to witch he noticed he was about to ask her if she was OK when she got up and ran over to the trash can a few feet away . He sat there for a moment feeling helpless but then he got up and went over to her and rubbed cycles on her back. It took about 5 more mins after he started for her to finally stop . Once she had she looked at him and told him she was sorry . He then said that she was fine and that he was going to take her home then he would go back to Ncis alone and tell Jenny that he sent her home for not feeling good . She nodded in agreement since that was all she could really do at this point because she knew she couldn't go back to work like this. It didn't take them long to get home and to get her in bed and laying down. Once he say she was comfortable he then kissed her forehead and told her he loved her and that he would be home soon. she yawned and shut her eyes soon after he left.

She woke to find him laying down next to her she rolled over and looked over at the clock . She looked back over at him and smiled after a few mins she decided she would go take a shower maybe that would help her feel better . After finishing her shower still not feeling good she decides to go lay back down . Once she was in bed she rolled over and laid on him . He woke up as soon as her head hit his chest . Smiling he asks her how she is feeling she looks at him and says that she is feeling a little better at the moment he then says that is good . They just lay there cuddling and talking about things .

A/n stopping this chapter here please review and thanks for reading

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
